


Bend What You Can't Break

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Antagonism, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: She’s grateful they never tried this as kids. She was a little more tender then, and Jesse was a lot meaner. Things might have ended even worse than they did that first time around.That ending’s a grudge she still hasn’t totally forgotten, but he lets her take it out in bed and that goes a long way toward helping her forgive his debt.Fucking his boyfriend goes a long way too.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Bend What You Can't Break

**Author's Note:**

> In no particular order, this was for/inspired by convos with: ChillieBean, dracoduceus, YourAverageJoke, bloomingcnidarians, midgetnazgul, and Theoroark, some of whom may regret inspiring it. 
> 
> This fic is both meaningless PWP and the product of a year wherein I added a few sentences every time someone said something misogynist or over-the-top aggressive about Ashe in order to ~defend McCree/McHanzo from her. *shrugs* Workin' shit out through porn, as you do.

Hanzo’s not much for company outside these encounters. He’s hot enough, sure, but he’s kind of boring, and she’ll never understand how he makes Jesse smile as often as he does except that Jesse’s sort of boring himself these days. But in the bedroom, she understands.

The thing she appreciates about Hanzo is that he doesn’t have the same hangups. The lines Jesse won’t cross don’t go half as far as they should; it rankles the way it always has, like he’s deciding for both of them what she can and can’t handle. But anywhere Hanzo’s holding back, he’s doing it because he knows his own strength and how to  _ really  _ hurt someone, not because he thinks she’s breakable. She pushes, and he pushes back. 

When he doesn’t care about the pain, Hanzo answers her furrowing nails with rough hands digging bruises into her hips and thighs. When he does, he traps her hands instead. She’s fine with either option. She tells him she wants to get rough, that she doesn’t want to be able to walk the next day, and he follows through, same as he would if it were Jesse asking. 

Well. Not exactly the same, but the difference lies in the sentimental aftermath that she doesn’t want anyway. This is an itch she’s scratching, not a long term investment. 

And Jesse’s a sap about it. Saccharine, really. Intense in a way that has nothing to do with the physical, that would be overwhelming if she were the type to get attached. She had her hunches about it — he’s always been softer than her in a lot of ways — but it’s funny to confirm it with Hanzo right there as a basis for comparison. 

It makes her grateful they never tried this as kids. She was a little more tender then, and he was a lot meaner. Things might have ended even worse than they did that first time around.

That ending’s a grudge she still hasn’t totally forgotten, but he lets her take it out in bed and that goes a long way toward helping her forgive his debt. 

Fucking his boyfriend goes a long way too. 

She’s even developed an appreciation for the gentler side of things, the kind that she used to associate with men who condescended or acted like she was a wild thing to tame, or worse, that she associated with  _ making love _ , which isn’t at all what she’s after here. Prior to this arrangement, she could think of only a few ways to push Jesse’s buttons, most of which involved some rough handling. The aggressive approach  _ was _ fun, but she didn’t realize how much faster Jesse would break with a hint of sweetness. 

It was Hanzo, with words murmured into her hair and against her neck, who convinced her that there was more than one way to be cruel. He sounded so certain, it brushed right past her usual skepticism, and she took him at his word. He switched from the sharp pinch of his teeth to gentle brushes of his lips, from a bruising grip to a touch so feather light that the calluses that usually scraped and grounded her tickled now and made her skin seem to buzz with it.

It didn’t take long to figure out Hanzo’s game. She pinned Jesse with a look and sneered, “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Jesse went practically slackjawed, and he did what he was told. Hanzo laughed against her neck and fucked her slow and sweet while Jesse watched. It made him pliable later, made him so easy he was practically sobbing by the time she strapped up for her round two, quaking under her hands as she sank into him. Like he was  _ grateful _ for it, and for the opportunity to suck the taste of her off Hanzo’s cock. 

He’ll take it rough and she can push him around, but he likes to watch and he’s a sap, so doing it this way somehow does more than any rough play ever could.

This time doesn’t start much different. It starts with Hanzo’s too soft lips and too soft touches, with his careful fingers pushing her hair gently to the side. He has never once treated her like she’s breakable, but his touch now is so delicate that goosebumps trail in its wake. She feels the tingle of her nipples hardening long before his hand ever reaches one.

One glance tells her they already have Jesse trapped, unable to look away. The last time, she was too busy enjoying the rush of power, and she still feels it now, with the way he just stares red-faced, fingers digging tight into his thighs like that’s the only thing stopping him from jerking off immediately. 

But this time she can also appreciate what it is Jesse sees: Hanzo’s black hair spilling stark against hers; his broad, thickly muscled limbs tangling with her own long, slim arms and legs; the riot of color from their tattoos. It’s easy enough to imagine just what a pretty picture they make. Maybe she’ll see about some photos to take with her on the road. 

Her neck and chest are wet from open-mouthed kisses, and she has her eyes on Jesse but can still picture at the same time as she feels Hanzo’s lips close carefully around one nipple. He isn’t as fully committed to being sweet this time. Hidden from Jesse’s view, Hanzo pinches her other nipple as his teeth scrape over this one, catching and tugging on the metal bar there. 

She arches into his mouth and feels a quiet laugh rumble out of his chest. He soothes over it with a gentle swipe of his tongue, which he has to know damn well isn’t half as good as what he just did, but when  _ Jesse  _ makes a sound in the back of his throat, she figures that was more the point. 

The gentle touches and the wet glide of Hanzo’s mouth are distracting enough she almost doesn’t notice how low his hand slides until his fingers move slickly over her folds. Hanzo pushes forward to kiss her on the mouth, and she bites his lip to egg him on. His cock rides the sharp edge of her hip, hard and dragging a wet line across her skin, but he remains patient, fingers slow and slippery against her flesh. 

Jesse’s eyes burn hot on them both, his hands moving restlessly along his thighs. When he gets too close to touching himself, Ashe can feel the growl in Hanzo’s chest against her own when he commands, “Don’t.” It’s haughty, smug like he knows before he’s even finished that Jesse’s gonna listen. It’s the kinda voice that would piss her right off if it was aimed at her, but  _ Jesse _ snaps to attention, white-knuckled on one hand and metal joints creaking on the other as he curls them into tight fists and goes still. 

Then Hanzo’s thick fingers push inside, and he has her full attention again. She resists the urge to claw at him, instead stroking only the tips of her nails down his cheek, then neck, then chest. Even if Jesse can’t see the veiled threat, Hanzo knows. She breaks their kiss again, this time leaning out of it enough to watch his face when she gets her hand around his cock. 

His lips, wet and marred with a smear of her red lipstick, fall open on a shuddering breath as she works his cock over in her rough, sure grip. “You gonna put this to use or—?” She cuts off on a gasping laugh as his fingers crook and his thumb slips over her clit, sending a tiny shock through her. 

That’s the other thing that makes Hanzo fun to fuck: he sees nothing wrong with playing dirty. Smug asshole smirks while he does it again, rough calluses combining with her own slick to light up her nerves and make heat pool between her legs. Some of it might have been a performance before this, but the way her head falls back and her fingers clench aren’t totally on purpose this time. 

When the heady wave clears, she decides she’s had enough of letting him control the whole game. “C’mere, sugar,” she purrs as nicely as she knows how. Hanzo is cooperative enough about getting on his back, although he still has that infuriating look like he knows how impatient she really is.

It’s easy enough to drive that look off his face when she sinks down onto his cock though. He always looks almost surprised, lips parting softly. They’re still red, the color streaking from the corner of his mouth and into his goatee. She wonders what Jesse will do if she does it on purpose, brands his boyfriend with the color and shape of her mouth, everywhere he most likes to touch him. 

Hanzo’s hands soothe along her thighs and hips, too soft by far, too gentle as she begins to move, slow and steady when what she really wants is to grab the headboard and ride him hard, fuck him like she can punish them all with it. She almost does it anyway, until she glances at Jesse. His face is dark with desire, a flush creeping all the way down his chest, his hands still curled into fists on his thighs just like Hanzo ordered. 

Smirking, she grabs Hanzo’s hand, the one he used to work her over before, and she slides one still glistening finger into her mouth. Jesse watches as if transfixed by every microscopic movement, and the rush of power from it sends a punch of pleasure deeper than any rough fuck can reach.

Her hips rock as gently as she can bear it, luxuriating in the feel of it. Hanzo’s wet fingers trail down to her tit before grasping, squeezing gently until she arches into his hand. She gasps at another bolt of heat when his thumb catches on the piercing, and his lips twitch, smug. 

She adjusts, bearing down until his mouth falls open with that dumb surprised look, and she laughs and pushes him down, wrists pinned by his head. He could break it. They both know. She doubts Jesse could hold him down either if Hanzo wanted out. His face keeps twitching between fucked stupid and cocky, and she decides the time for slow and sultry is finished. She rides him harder, grinding her hips down fast and rough. 

When that’s not enough she surges forward, hair spilling into both their faces as she snags his mouth in a biting kiss. He bites back. This isn’t about Jesse anymore but some kind of competition, who can get the other off faster, push them harder. 

He indulges her a moment longer, but the angle’s all wrong and they both know it. His wrists slide out of her grasp like it’s nothing, and he surges upward off his back, one arm snatching around her waist to hold her upright while he fucks up into her. 

It’s good, hits just right. She even ragdolls for a moment before she rallies, red nails along his jaw again. “That all you got?” she taunts, then laughs when he snarls against her mouth and jerks her hips into his. 

It’s easy to egg him on after that, to get him to let loose until they’re both slick with sweat, until her thighs are soaked and her laugh’s turned wild, until she’s so close it  _ hurts. _ Until her whole body floods with heat and she’s gasping, choking on the noise trying to claw its way out her throat, and she can only cling to his shoulders, fingers turned to talons as she rides out the wave. 

She’s sluggish and boneless while he finishes. The only strength left is in the fingers she’s got tangled in his hair. 

He’s gentler when it’s over, and she’s too satisfied to hold a grudge over it. As soon as she can, she drops onto her back. The sweat cooling on her skin makes it prickle, and her hair is stuck to her cheeks. It’s all almost enough to distract her from Jesse, but a movement catches her attention. 

His hands are twitching at his thighs, but he has kept them off himself, off both of them, kept his mouth shut like he should. 

“You did so well,” Hanzo says to him. 

“Yeah.  _ Great _ job.” Ashe rolls her eyes. Then she smiles smugly as she remembers the rest. “Guess you earned your reward. C’mere.”

Her legs are still shaky as she parts them wide enough to fit him in between, slides one then the other over his big shoulders. His hair and beard tickle the inside of her thighs before his wet tongue slips softly along her folds, soothing the hot, swollen skin. 

Metal fingers slide along her belly and the other shoulder shakes. He’s touching himself. That’s probably against the rules they set before. Jesse’s always bent whatever he can’t break. 

Later, Hanzo will take care of him. Mean as he can be, he’s real sweet when it’s Jesse who needs looking after. It also means she won’t have to do it. Those two took care of each other before she got here, and they’ll do it after she’s gone. She doesn’t want any of that. At least not from them. 

They can be cute enough, though. Maybe she’ll try it with someone, someday. Maybe do something more than scratching an itch and calling in old debts. Until then, it’s hard to care about the future when she’s finally got Jesse’s smart mouth doing the one thing it’s good for. 


End file.
